EL DUELO
by ElMontaraz
Summary: El Mago y Rey del país delos Gnomos, Jareth, esgrime su personalidad heroica en este pequeño relato.


**EL DUELO**

_**"La inteligencia consiste no sólo en el conocimiento,  
sino también en la destreza de aplicar los conocimientos en la práctica"  
Aristóteles**_

_**Dedicado a KiaraJareth**_

Su mano asió la empuñadura de la espada, estaba fría al igual que el filo de la hoja que se extendía amenazante hacía arriba. El destello del brillo fue a perderse entre ambos contrincantes, mas luego de echar varias miradas de fuego, extendiendo la mano como águila que esgrime las garras para tomar su presa, dijo:

- ¿Es que acaso no comprendes muchacho que no se me puede destruir?... – Sonrió, dejando entrever sus blancos dientes, tan pulcros y blancos como el más puro algodón – Muchos, cientos o miles quizá… han intentado concluir la obra que tú te empeñas en realizar – La pausa que siguió a sus palabras pareció henchir el aire de densidad mortífera – todos han fracasado – concluyó.

Estaba evidenciadamente cansado, agotado. Como si la vida se le fuese del cuerpo, y además, el temor recorría cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo todo a su paso. La espesa niebla se movía danzante en un vaivén bajo sus pies, y es que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Por otra parte, sus ojos dibujaban una y otra vez la silueta de aquel poderoso mago, que envuelto en un halo de tenue luz exhalaba, como en una bocanada de maldad, indómito las palabras que se le antojaban.

- No te temo… - mintió – Y no bajaré mi espada, ya no más. Tus días de reinado se han terminado, ya no más… - amenazó. Las manos sudaron copiosamente haciendo que la empuñadura de la espada se vuelva escurridiza. Y mientras él luchaba por mantenerse equilibrado, el mago comenzó a pasearse dibujando círculos en la niebla. Daba un paso, y se detenía, otro paso y volvía a detenerse. Un remolino se formó entre sus pies, al tiempo que una tímida brisa meció los cabellos que descansaban sobre sus hombros.

- Pobre niño valiente… - murmuró el mago – pobre, pobre niño valiente, que juega a ser hombre. Viene a mí, empuñando una vieja espada abandonada en el granero de su casa, y ahora… - la luz de la luna, por un momento, se perdió en el sombrío bosque – y ahora… empapa de sudor su empuñadura, mientras lucha contra sus mayores miedos… - el pronunciar la última palabra, vaporosas imágenes surgieron desde el suelo, formas humanas distorsionadas y deformes, que rodeaban a ambos hombres. El mago, se mantuvo inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el joven muchacho.

- No tengo miedo de tus trucos… - ahora él fue el que se atrevió a hacer una pausa amenazante – pobre viejo ilusionista de circo… Como ya te dije, vete si aún quieres seguir existiendo – Dio algunos pasos, y atravesó en su camino a una de las imágenes vaporosas, haciendo que esta se deshaga desdibujando sus formas en suave movimiento.

- Bien muchacho… te felicito – sonrió pérfidamente – acabas de atravesar al fantasma de tu padre… - envaino la espada e hizo resonar dos fuertes aplausos. La niebla comenzó a danzar con fuerza, mientras la copa de los arboles murmuraba como movida por un fuerte viento - ¿Dices no tener miedo? – inquirió el mago, notando el temblor en las manos del muchacho - ¡Vamos!... ¿Es esta acaso la pasión de un ser humano? – El bosque se estremeció por completo. La madera de los arboles crujía, la niebla se mecía furiosamente desde el suelo, las hojas llenaban el aire con un sonido fuerte y constante, y los animales que estaban cerca huían pavorosos ante el espectáculo. El joven muchacho comenzó a sentir una terrible sensación de muerte, todos los miedos juntos parecían haberse puesto del lado del mago y torturaban sus pensamientos. El cansancio, por su parte, seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, las piernas temblaban exigiendo el descanso necesario, las manos sudaban con abundancia y su espalda parecía que iba a doblegarse bajo el peso de una carga excesiva - ¿Qué pasa muchacho? – Dijo el mago encaminándose hacia él - ¿Tienes miedo acaso? ¿Sientes que vas a morir? ¿Es que acaso ya no tienes fuerzas?... – El mago dio un paso, luego otro y aún uno más. El muchacho intento decir algo, pero solo salió de su boca una queja errante e incomprensible, como si de un dialecto extraño se tratase. La noche se cernía sobre aquel bosque cerrado, de arboles añejos, arbustos esbeltos y plagado de pequeños animales inquietos.

- No, no te tengo miedo – afirmo el muchacho, y como juntando fuerzas de algún místico lugar, lanzó una mortífera estocada que hizo hundir la mitad de la espada en el estomago del mago, el rostro de este se desfiguro en una mueca vacía y sin vida; sus ojos, rápidamente, se tornaron secos y la mirada se perdió en la lejanía. Su cuerpo rápidamente se desvaneció vaporizándose, dejando una estela de neblina mortecina que poco a poco fue mezclándose con el negro vacio. El muchacho, exhausto por el esfuerzo del miedo llenando su cuerpo, exhalo un suspiro ahogado y se incorporo lentamente. La tierra entonces tembló bajo sus pies como si del paso de una tropilla se tratase, pronto todo a su alrededor temblaban emitiendo quejumbrosos sonidos de ultratumba. La madera de los arboles parecía murmurar algún siniestro mensaje que aturdía sus oídos. Imperceptible, y casi como si fuese una alucinación nocturna el mago emergió de las profundidades de la tierra. Primero surgieron sus manos y luego, poco a poco, todo su cuerpo. El muchacho retrocedió asustado, sus pasos tambaleaban mientras se aferraba una vez más con tenaz decisión a la empuñadura de la espada. Y cuando hubo decidido marcharse de aquel lugar a toda prisa, el mago ya estaba frente a él, esgrimiendo una pérfida sonrisa.

- Ay, ay, ay… ¿Cuántas veces? – Dijo el mago dando pasos lentos y precisos hacia le muchacho - ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que un pobre e insulso mortal como tu no puede lastimarme? – Su figura parecía crecer a medida que se acercaba, como un cazador sobre su presa, al muchacho, este, solo se limitaba a dar pasos imprecisos y ciegos hacía la negra oscuridad de sus espaldas.

- Sigo sin tenerte miedo… - Murmuro e inmediatamente cerro los ojos, rehuyendo de la mirada inquisidora de aquel poderoso mago, y como queriendo retener las palabras que se le habían escapado imprudentemente de su boca, tal vez, motivado por el fuego juvenil de su edad, que, pronto, pensaba él, sería apagado.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo has dicho? – Repitió el mago deteniendo su avance – Muchacho… Tu no sabes lo que es el miedo – afirmó. Y moviendo las manos, provoco el descenso de un extraño humor negro y espeso que comenzó a asfixiar el aire que los rodeaba. El mago comenzó a caminar alrededor del muchacho - ¿Sabes? Llevo en este mundo al menos mil años… ya he perdido la cuenta – sonrió – y en todas esos años, décadas y centurias, muchos han repetido una y otra vez, ante mi formidable apariencia… - hizo una pausa mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se aparecía delante del rostro del muchacho – No tengo miedo – silabeo.

De pronto, la espesura de la oscuridad que los rodeaba se vio interrumpida. El silencioso agitar de unas alas parecía estar removiéndola como quita el agua la suciedad de sobre una superficie. Las hojas no podían evitar ser movidas, y pronto, un murmullo lleno el lugar, su sonido repetía una suave canción, como si fuese el precursor de un portento cósmico. Las ramas, pronto se vieron también agitadas y las miradas de ambos duelistas se vieron atrapadas por el entorno, revoloteando los ojos en todas las direcciones. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿De donde venía?. El murmullo se hacía cada vez más intenso, ciertamente era música lo que se oía, el mago agudizó su oído y hundió los ojos en la penumbra del bosque y como olvidándose del muchacho giro sobre sí mismo y dijo:

- Sé que estas ahí… - El muchacho lo miro, como quién mira a un loco. Dudaba muy dentro suyo, que toda aquella pampomina era parte de algún truco para espantar aún más a sus sentidos. Furioso el mago elevo su mano y como si de una antorcha se tratase, se iluminó llenándolo todo. Una figura masculina yacía en las sombras, era un hombre esbelto, de cabellos largos y desmechados; vestía un traje marfil y beige, completamente cubierto de plumas. No había expresión en su rostro, tan solo quietud, mansedumbre; como quién observa un problema, con la seguridad de que pronto le hallará solución. Con sus manos, movía para un lado y para el otro, una esfera de cristal reluciente. El mago lo observó con astucia, casi como intentando desmenuzar sus pensamientos, y sin conseguirlo. Lo que le causaba mayor furia – Al fin te muestras, vamos… dime algo – Espetó el mago.

- Ewam, Ewam… - Dijo, mientras continuaba con su hipnótico juego del cristal. La esfera, parecía zumbar mientras se deslizaba grácil sobre y entre los dedos - ¿Otra vez portándote mal? ¿te había dicho que era la última vez que te lo iba a permitir?... – Sonrió. Ewam respondió mostrando sus afilados dientes y llenando sus ojos de negritud – Guau… me sorprendes, asustarías a muchos niños con ese aspecto – Se burló.

- Déjate ya de juegos… ¿Qué pasa no tienes con qué, Jareth? – Espetó Ewam mientras dejaba entrever una bífida lengua serpenteante.

- Muchacho… vuelve a la colonia – Dijo Jareth mirando calmadamente a los ojos del Ewam.

- Sí, es mejor que se vaya… - Afirmó Ewam – Así no se asquea al tener que ver tu cuerpo destrozado – Sentenció. El muchacho no dudo por un instante y se echó a correr cuesta abajo, pronto quedo separado a una prudencial distancia de los dos adversarios, varios animales siguieron sus pasos, otros escondieron sus cuerpos en sus madrigueras. Jareth camino entonces hacía Ewam con soltura.

- ¿Sabes? Te he escuchado decir todas esas tonterías al pobre muchacho… - Ahora era él el que rodeaba a Ewam, sus pasos parecían derramar una estela de luz blanca, formando una forma difusa pero evidente tras cada uno de ellos – Y he notado, que no eres para nada inteligente.

- No necesito la inteligencia… - Susurró el oscuro personaje, que ya había perdido todo rastro humano en su rostro, aquello semejaba a una cobra mezcla de lobo y murciélago, de hecho, un par de alas negras caían desde sus espaldas – Tengo poder – Concluyó…

- Dime algo… - Continuo Jareth, como ignorando sus palabras, mientras continuaba su constante camino en torno de su rival – ¿estar en la oscuridad te ha dado ese aspecto tan…? – Hizo una pausa y sonriendo dijo - ¿Elegante?

- No espero que un pobre ilusionista como tú pueda entender el precio que tiene el poder… - Su rostro iba moviéndose de lugar siguiendo los pasos de Jareth. Sin embargo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, parecía como si la cabeza girase entre los hombros, aunque realmente todo aquello era parte de una ilusión que solo buscaba confundir a su adversario – Cuando la oscuridad vuelva a gobernar la tierra, tú y todos los que son como tú, no serán más que una huella débil y permeable en los arboles.

- De paso, ya que hablas de los arboles – Arguyó Jareth – ¿Sabias tú que ellos están vivos?...

Una risa siniestra pareció escaparse abruptamente desde la profunda garganta de Ewam, su cuerpo daba espasmódicos movimientos semejantes a convulsiones. Mientras una neblina negra y espesa caía como ceniza al suelo entorno suyo.

- ¿Vivos?... ¡Que tonto eres!... Los arboles no son más que creaciones obsoletas e inservibles para un mago. Un adorno, si quieres, para que los humanos se sientan inspirados a escribir historias para sus niños… - Se burlo Ewam.

Jareth detuvo imprevistamente su paso justo frente al rostro de Ewam. Clavo su mirada en los ojos negros y profundos de su adversario y luego sonriendo dijo:

- Eres un incrédulo Ewam… y como dije… Para nada inteligente – Al tiempo que la última palabra concluía, una raíz que había estado retorciéndose justo debajo de Ewam se levanto bruscamente, empujando su cuerpo al aire, casi como si de una exhalación se tratase. Este hizo un gesto de dolor, y sin recuperarse aún de este primer ataque, una rama golpeo su rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo se desplome sobre el húmedo piso del bosque. Rápidamente Jareth volvió sobre sus pasos, y formando una esfera entre sus manos la arrojo sobre Ewam, que yacía en el piso adolorido. La esfera surcó el aire, y al chocar con su objetivo derramo como un torrente de luz espeso que pronto rodeo su cuerpo. Inútilmente la tenebrosa criatura, conjuro algunas palabras en lengua desconocida, al tiempo que sus manos forcejeaban por soltarse. Jareth se percató de esto e inclinando su rostro sobre el mago le dijo – Mmmm… lo dudo, 'gato con guantes no caza ratones' – giro sobre sus talones y dando un brinco se marchó en fugaz vuelo convertido en una blanca lechuza. La luz continuó envolviendo a Ewam y una vez concluido esto, se desvaneció como neblina. La calma lleno el bosque nuevamente, las negras nubes se disiparon y el brillo de la luna relució en el éter. Todo había terminado.


End file.
